Oko proroka/XII
Ledwie świtało na niebie, kiedy wozy ruszyły, tak że Halicka brama była jeszcze zamknięta i dopiero nam ją otworzono. Niedaleko za bramą, kiedy minęliśmy nowy kościół bernardyński i wjechali na gościniec gliniański, wylazłem spod poklatu i usiadłem sobie koło furmana, a świat wydał mi się wesoły jak nigdy, bom na wolność i z dobrą nadzieją wyjeżdżał. To było jakoś w połowie sierpnia, słoneczko wytaczało się na pogodne niebo, świat wyglądał jakoby cały złoty i różowy, o było wesoło, aż człowiekowi w duszy robiło się ciepło i jasno. W Krzywczycach zatrzymały się wozy przed gospodą, co była tuż przy drodze, i dopiero teraz zobaczyłem, że nas z miasta odprowadzali krewni i przyjaciele pana Harbarasza i tych, co z nim razem do Turek jechali, ale nie widziałem nikogo między nimi, co by mnie znał. Odbyło się żegnanie, pito jeszcze na szczęśliwą drogę, śpiewano, hukano sobie na wiwat, wyprawiano «dobre myśli», jako to we Lwowie zwyczaj, aż nareście po jakich dobrych dwóch godzinach rozstano się z wołaniem i machaniem czapek i wozy ruszyły dalej. Trzy wozy jechały dalej ze Lwowa, ale jeno ten jeden, w którym ja siedziałem, był bardzo ładowny, w dwóch zaś, w których był tylko lekki i bardzo kosztowny towar, jechali sami panowie Ormianie, a było ich czterech, sam pan Harbarasz i trzej kupcy, panowie: Rabiczka, Goryczka i Zachnowicz. Panowie Rabiczka i Goryczka jechali po kobierce i jedwabie, a pan Zachnowicz, o którym mi już był pan Dominik mówił, po dobrzeckie konie co najprzedniejsze, bo nimi handel prowadził, hetmanom, wojewodom, a nawet samemu królowi je sprzedając. Miał przy sobie pan Zachnowicz niejakiego Bonarka, zawołanego roztrucharza, co się na koniach dziwnie znał i koło nich jako nikt chodzić umiał, człeka małego, już starego, z ogromnymi siwymi wąsiskami, który jeszcze u pana Sebastiana Zielińskiego służył, co także ongi sławnie na całą Polskę końmi handlował, ale już umarł był. Mój wóz wyładowany był czapkami, które wyrabiano we Lwowie i sprzedawano w Wołoszy, suknami wschowskimi, gorlickimi i falendyszami, płótnem koleńskim, nożami norymberskimi i popielicami; zaś na wozie samego p. Harbarasza były skrzynie z sobolami, z bursztynem, ze srebrami lwowskimi, krakowskimi i augsburskimi, a wszystko to wieziono na «sztych» do Turek, to jest, miano to mieniać za towar tamtejszy, jako kobierce, złotogłowia, drogie kamienie, korale, korzenie i inne zamorskie rzeczy. Dziwno mi było, że jeno trzy wozy jadą, bom zawsze słyszał, jeszcze od ojca, że karawany lwowskie w kilkadziesiąt koni i ludzi wyprawiać się do Turek zwykły, ale mi powiadano, że po drodze wszędy przyłączać się mają do nas wozy kupieckie: w Złoczowie, Trembowli, a osobliwie w Kamieńcu Podolskim, w którym to znacznym mieście jest bardzo dużo Ormian, co handle wielkie prowadzą, i tyleż ich tam, co we Lwowie, a może i więcej. Nad tymi wszystkimi, co z nami jechali lub jechać mieli, jako i nad całą karawaną starszym, czyli jako to zowią — karawan—baszą, był pan Harbarasz i wszyscy posłuszeństwo mu winni byli, osobliwie kiedy już karawana wyjedzie z granic polskich. Pan Harbarasz więcej życia swego spędził w karawanach aniżeli w domu we Lwowie, bo ciągle jeno tam i nazad jeździł z Carogrodu, czyli Stambułu, do Lwowa, a ze Lwowa do Carogrodu, a niekiedy także w kraje perskie się wyprawiał; wszystkie drogi, miasta, zwyczaje, sposoby turskie znał, sześciu rozmaitymi językami, a to po polsku, po niemiecku, po włosku, po ormiańsku, po turecku i po mołdawsku mówić umiał, tedy zawsze karawan—baszą go obierano, a on taki w tym rozum i sprawność swoją miał osobliwą, że zawsze bez szwanku i bez szkodliwej przygody towar i ludzi przeprowadzał. Jeździł nadto pan Harbarasz do Turek zawsze za emirem, to jest za osobliwym pozwoleniem tureckim, a i tym razem miał taki emir, który mu wyjednał był książę Zbaraski, kiedy do sułtana w poselstwie od króla Jegomości zeszłego roku jeździł. A tak tedy bezpieczną drogę sobie obiecywali z nim wszyscy. Dopiero na pierwszym popasie w Glinianach przemówił do mnie pan Harbarasz, bo dotąd nie zważał na mnie, tak jakby mnie cale nie było. Pan Harbarasz niepodobny był do tych Ormian, jakich się we Lwowie napatrzyłem, jako że ci bywają zażywni, kędzierzawi, z wypukłymi, czarnymi jak węgiel oczami, a każdy ma setny nos garbaty, zaś nasz karawan—basza był człek słuszny, bardzo chudy i bardzo czarny, a oczy miał takie ciemnosine, jak żelazo na kosie, kiedy nowa, wąsy zaś i włosy jak mleko bielutkie, choć powiadano, że jeszcze nie był stary. Słyszałem także, że niegdyś po żołniersku królowi służył, i znać to też było, bo kiedy mówił, to zawsze krótko i rozkazująco, że jeno zrób, co—ć każe, a nie pytaj ani gadaj co swojego. Pan Harbarasz zaczął od tego, że mam być wdzięczny panu Heliaszowi, bo tylko dlań to czynił, że mnie, nie znanego sobie, za pacholika do tej drogi turskiej wziął, i abym panu Heliaszowi wstydu, a sobie większej sromoty i szkody nie zrobił, ale uczciwie i posłusznie się sprawował, »bo — rzecze — i ze skórą będzie źle, i na zgubę cię między rozbójniki gdzie porzucę ». Miałem jemu samemu tylko służyć, towaru doglądać, koło broni jego chodzić, a miał jej z sobą sztuk kilkanaście: rusznic, pistoletów i szabel, tak aby w razie przygody każdego furmana i kupca uzbroić; miałem namiociki i kuchnię podróżną w pieczy mieć, przy odprawianiu myt pomagać, obroki pod liczbą trzymać i we wszystkim, co się zdarzy i czego potrzeba będzie, na jego rozkazanie być w pogotowiu. Jechaliśmy dalej na Złoczów, Skałę, Trembowlę, z bardzo krótkimi popasami, a najczęściej i nocą dla wielkiego gorąca, które wtedy było, aż do Kamieńca Podolskiego, gdzieśmy się dwie całe doby zatrzymali. W Złoczowie przyłączył się do nas wóz jeden, który wyprawiali tamtejsi Ormianie, w Trembowli także jeden, a z Kamieńca wyjechaliśmy już długim żurawiem, bo nam znowu trzy wozy przybyło. Zebrała się tak duża kompania; było nas razem kilkunastu. Wszyscy byli kupcy od rozmaitych handlów, ale najwięcej Ormian było, a między Ormianami okrom samego pana Harbarasza najlepiej mam w pamięci panów Rabiczkę i Goryczkę, bo ci bardzo ucieszni byli i dobrze się z nich, bywało, wszyscy naśmieją. Spółkę mieli z sobą w handlu, a podczas całej drogi razem się trzymali, to swarząc się okrutnie, to znowu godząc się i całując. Obaj mieli głowy kędzierzawe i nosy bardzo duże i garbate, obaj przez nos mówili i obaj mieli okrągłe brzuchy na cieniutkich nogach. Gdzie jaki popas był, a nawet i na wozie w drodze, brali tabliczki czarne na kolana i każdy z nich kredą na swojej coś pisał i rachował, a z tego rachunku zawsze wielka kłótnia powstawała. Rzucali na siebie tabliczkami, zrywali się na równe nogi, zakasywali rękawy i jeden do drugiego z pięściami przyskakiwał, ale co jeden przyskoczył, to drugi zaraz odskoczył, i tak skakali do siebie, aż im tchu zabrakło, ale jeden drugiego nigdy nie uderzył. Gdy się tak srodze zmachali, tedy pan Rabiczka sapiąc głowę w tył wyginał i panu Goryczce gołe gardło ukazywał, wołając: — Weź ty noża i rżnij, rżnij; wolę, abyś mnie zarzezał od razu, kiedy mojej zguby żądasz! Wtedy pan Goryczka jął także okrutnie sapać i gwałtem się rozbierać; pas rozwiązał, skórnie wyzuł, żupan o ziem rzucił i wołał: — Bierz sobie, bierz, wszystko bierz, i koszulę weź, kiedyś się uwziął do gołego mnie obedrzeć! Ale wołając tak, żupana z oka nie spuszczał i ledwie go rzucił, zaraz się podnieść kwapił i kieszenie macał, czy co nie wypadło. Po czym obaj rzewliwie płakać, a potem znowu rachować, a w końcu przepraszać się wzajem i całować zaczynali. Świat był dla mnie cale nowy, bom go mało jeszcze znał, a ciekawy byłem bardzo już z urodzenia, tedy oczyma jakbym go ciągle jadł, dziwowałem się wszystkiemu, com jeno nie widzianego, a nie słychanego przedtem — teraz i widział, i słyszał. A ku największemu podziwieniu mi było, kiedy dojeżdżałem do Kamieńca, bo jest co widzieć i czemu się dziwować w tym znacznym mieście, takim warownym, że go siła ludzka nie dobędzie. Z daleka je widać, jako na ostrej skale zamek ku niebu sterczy, a dokoła zabrzeżyste skały miasta pilnują, a pod tymi skałami rzeka Smotrycz szumi, tak że chyba ptak się tam dostanie, a Tatar i Turek ani się pokusi, aby miasto takie szturmować. Powiadał pan Harbarasz, że temu dwa lata, kiedy nasi z Turkami pod Chocimem staczali boje, tedy sam sułtan, czyli cesarz turecki, Osman, z wojski wielkimi pod Kamieniec podszedł, aby go dobywać, a kiedy obaczył tę warownię, rzekł: «Bóg sam ten zamek zbudował, niechże go Bóg sam dobywa» — a tak odszedł, nic nie wskórawszy. Powiadają, że w tym Kamieńcu jest loch podziemny, który pod całe miasto z zamku idzie, a z miasta popod Dniestr aż do drugiego zamku w Chocimiu, który już nie w polskiej, ale w wołoskiej ziemi leży. Prowadziła nas droga na ten Chocim, przeprawiliśmy się przez Dniestr z brzegu polskiego na wołoski — i tak rozstaliśmy się z miłą ojczyzną, bo tu się zaczynały już cudze kraje, wprawdzie jeszcze chrześcijańskie greckiej religii, ale już pod władzą cesarza tureckiego, któremu książęta tej ziemi, co ich hospodarami zowią, haracz roczny płacić muszą i na każdy rozkaz jego z wojskiem się stawić, i za jego podłe sługi się uważać, a on, jak mu się taki hospodar nie spodoba, to go wypędzi, a czasem jedwabnym stryczkiem przez swoje posłańce udusić go każe. Zamek chocimski na skale zbudowany, pamiętny będzie po wieki sercu polskiemu, a jam tak nań patrzył, jakoby dziecko patrzało, kiedyby mu się nagle pokazało to na jawie, co mu niańka opowiadała. Albowiem nasłuchałem się jeszcze w Podborzu o chocimskiej wojnie, kiedy to z niej żołnierze wracali, jako już na swoim miejscu mówiłem, potem we Lwowie od pana Heliasza i od pana Dominika, i od mendyczka, a w końcu też i od biednego pana Grygiera Niewczasa, który tam od trwogi na umyśle poszwankował; nasłuchałem się takich dziwów, że aż się bajką zdały, chociaż to sama szczera prawda była, bo ano czy to nie dziw i nie cudowna moc chrześcijańskiej cnoty i męstwa polskiego, że na tych tu polach chocimskich, które teraz Bóg własnymi oczyma widnieć mi dał, jeden Polak na siedmiu Turków odważnie szedł, z siedmioma sam jeden wojował i siedmiom sam jeden się nie dał, ano, co większa, do syta się jeszcze ich nabił. Bo owo tak było, że sam sułtan Osman na tę wyprawę z okrutnymi wojskami ruszył; 400 000 wojska pod sobą miał i armat mało co nie 300 i 10 000 wielbłądów z żywnością, z prochami i kulami, a naszych razem tylko 60 000 było, a przecież dwa miesiące się z Turkami bito i z placu nie ustąpiono, aż cesarz turecki pokój zawrzeć musiał i nic nie sprawiwszy, jak niepyszny, do swoich państw się powrócił. Oglądaliśmy pola, na których się te srogie boje staczały, a groza i żałość zbierały patrzeć na one ślady gęste po nich, że prawie deptałeś, człeku, po kościach żołnierskich, co je krucy i wilcy poobżerali. Wszędy szańce i okopy, tak, jak je nasi usypali, były, aby się Turkom bronić, rozorane kulami, a teraz bujną trawą porosłe; kości z koni, strzały tatarskie, połamane spisy, wszystko to rozsypane było pomiędzy gęste burzany i wikliny; kędy spojrzysz, zaraz widzisz, że tu śmierć sobie tańcowała. Przeprawiliśmy się niedaleko za Chocimem przez rzekę Prut i jechaliśmy już dalej wołoską krainą, a za miastem Suczawą, pod Urekiem, znowu pan Harbarasz pokazywał one przepaściste debry i lasy, gdzie lat temu sto kilkadziesiąt zdradziecka Wołosza wycięła w pień rycerstwo polskie pod królem Olbrachtem, tak że i w przysłowie to poszło: «Za króla Olbrachta wyginęła szlachta» — a jam pomyślał sobie w duszy, że, mój ty miły Boże, chyba ta droga nasza samymi śladami polskiej krwi wiedzie, skoro pan Harbarasz wraz zapowiedział, że i przez ową żałośną Cecorę jechać będziemy, gdzie sławnej pamięci pan hetman Stanisław Żółkiewski poległ za ojczyznę od tureckiej szabli. Jakoż pod Jassami, które to miasto jest stolicą księcia, czyli hospodara wołoskiego, kazał pan Harbarasz stanąć wozom i pozsiadaliśmy wszyscy, bośmy właśnie dojechali do pól cecorskich. Pan Harbarasz zdjął czapkę i my wszyscy za jego przykładem odkryliśmy głowy, a on nam wskazywał miejsce, gdzie pan hetman trzy lata temu poległ, i opowiadał, jako mu janczarowie głowę ucięli i na spisie po obozie tureckim obnaszali, a potem sułtanowi do Carogrodu na znak zwycięstwa odesłali. Jam tę żałośną historię dobrze znał, bo o niej we Lwowie siła mówiono, żałując się bardzo śmierci sławnego hetmana, jako iż we Lwowie każde dziecko go znało i dobrym sąsiadom miastu był, mieszkając w Żółkwi, a lwowscy ojcowie jezuici, u których Urbanek się uczył, wydrukowali byli żałośne wiersze, co się Płacz grobowy nazywały. Mendyczek te drukowane wiersze do czytania mi przyniósł i wiele z tej książeczki na pamięć umiałem, jakoż i teraz jeszcze pamiętam, że tam tak stało: Ojczyzno, czemu płaczesz, czemuś tak struchlała? Boleść serce-ć ścisnęła i w mowieś ustała! Lata prędkimi skrzydłami Między polskimi miastami Wieść w rańtuch czarny przybrana, Łzami krwawymi zalana! Nie będę opisywał tej drogi mojej po wszystkim szczególe, bo pisać by o tym nazbyt dużo i nierychło bym skończył moją opowieść, a powiem tylko, że nie masz takiej książki, z której byś się, człeku, tyle nauczył, ile się z podróży nauczysz, bowiem książka albo powieść ludzka — to zawsze tylko cień jest i marne podobieństwo rzeczy, a podróż — to rzecz sama jest, i uczysz się na niej rozumu w jednym dniu więcej niż doma przez rok, bo ci tu rozumu na każdym kroku potrzeba, a jak go z przyrodzenia nie masz albo go nie nabierzesz z przykładu i z przygody cudzej, i własnej, tedy doma siedź za piecem. W podróży uczysz się wszystkim, czym cię Pan Bóg obdarzył do poznawania ludzi i świata: i głową, i językiem, i okiem, i uchem, a nie trza na ciebie rózgi ani batoga, abyś był pilny i baczny, i o sobie pamiętał, bo kiedyś ospały albo nieopatrzny, to cię pokuta szkolna nie minie: zapłacisz szkodą własną, straconym czasem, zdrowiem, workiem, a niekiedy to i życiem. Jechaliśmy przez kraje włoskie, przez rzekę Seret do Fokszan, dalej na Tekuczę do Rymnika, a tu pan Zachnowicz i pan Bonarek rozłączyli się z nami i wzięli się na bok inną drogą ku Braile, a stamtąd w dół do tureckiego kraju Dobruczy jechać mieli. Żegnaliśmy z żalem pana Zachnowicza i Bonarka, za którym mi bardzo tęskno było, bo był bardzo wesoły i ludzki dla mnie, a opowiadać umiał takie dziwne i ciekawe historię, że, bywało, jeść i spać człek by nie chciał, jeno słuchać a słuchać. Miał także pan Bonarek przy sobie fujarę bardzo długą czyli fletnię, na której grywał: jeno że kiedy opowiadał, to zawsze co nowego i nad podziw zabawnego, a zaś kiedy grał, to zawsze a zawsze jedno i to samo, bo to jedno tylko umiał, a nic już więcej. Tedy siadał po turecku na skrzyżowanych nogach, dobywał tej okrutnej fletni, rozdymał policzki, że bywało aż posiniał, i grał przegrywkę na nutę zawsze jednej i tej samej pieśni: Słońce już padło, ciemna noc zachodzi. Nie wiem, co za głos uszu mych dochodzi, Postoję mało, a dowiem się pewnie, Dlaczego płacze ta pani tak rzewnie. Ale nad te cztery wiersze nic więcej nie umiał, zawsze je powtarzając, a i nutę do nich jednę i tę samę na swojej fletni wygrywał. Rozstawszy się tak z obydwoma, jechaliśmy na Bożów, Giergice — do znacznego grodu multańskiego Bukaresztu, a stamtąd ruszywszy, w niedługim czasie wjechaliśmy w kraj turecki Bułgarią zwany, a mieszkają w nim chrześcijanie greckiej religii, których srogi Turek pod jarzmem swoim i jakoby w kajdanach niewoli trzyma. Tu mi się tak zdało, jakobym do domu wrócił i między swoimi się znalazł, bo do tego czasu jakoby niemy i głuchy jechałem, nie rozumiejąc mowy wołoskiej, a teraz już od biedy rozmówić się mogłem, bo ci Bułgarowie — to naród jest słowiański, do naszego podobny i jednego z nami Polaki plemienia, a mowa ich — to jakoby między polską a ruską, jakoż i te same mają słowa, lubo przeinaczone, ale przecież naszym cale podobne, a co się zapytasz, jak się jaka wieś nazywa, to ci odpowiedzą całkiem jakby to w polskim kraju było: że Szumowce, Mogiła, Śliwnica, Lipnik, Gnojnica, Bukowa. Przyjechaliśmy nareście nad Dunaj, rzekę ogromną, szeroko rozlaną, że i drugiego brzegu nie widzisz, a po niej już duże statki pływają. Kraj to jakoby raj ziemski: wszędy drzewa orzechowe, kasztanowe i morwowe, owoców i winogradu w bród, róże stulistne na polach jako u nas chwasty same się rodzą, a na rzece zielone ostrowy cudnymi krzewy i bluszczami zarosłe, melony między nimi jakby złote banie w słońcu połyskują, a wszędy moc ptactwa przeróżnego, łabędzie szumne po wodzie szybują, a w głębinach ryb obfitość, że jeno rybitwa sięgnie, aliści i na łokieć dużą na brzeg wywlecze — a jak na tę żywność a obfitość Bożych darów patrzysz, tedy choć się z początku rozradujesz, potem zaraz cię serce zaboli, że to wszystko niecnotliwy Turek poganin posiadł, a naród chrześcijański pożywać tego w pokoju nie może i w nędzy tu żyje. Po brzegach Dunaju są dwa miasta i dwa zamki tureckie; jeden zamek na drugi patrzy, a oba bardzo warowne. To miasto, co leży po lewym brzegu, nazywa się Dziurdżewo, a to, co po prawym, Ruszczuk. Pan Harbarasz zapowiedział był już w drodze, że w tym Ruszczuku zatrzymamy się parę dni, jako że to jest znaczne miasto handlowe i panowie kupcy, którzy z nami jechali, sztychy na rozmaity towar mają robić, a co ujednają u tutejszych Turków i Greków, to ma być w pogotowiu, tak że wracając, towar już przyładowany z sobą zabiorą. Miało się tu zakupywać kobierce i kilimy bułgarskie, które w tym kraju wszędy białogłowy po domach dziwnie wzorzyste i piękne wyplatać z wełny owczej umieją, a także i glinę turecką, która to glina nie tylko do nas, do Polski całej, ale i w kraje niemieckie idzie, bo są w Ruszczuku garncarze, co lepią cudne dzbany, misy i kusze, jakie i na stole senatorskim stawiać można, nie tylko pięknie malowane i polewane, ale także złotem i srebrem bardzo sztucznie a misternie pisanie. Są tu także bogate hafty złote, jakimi wielcy panowie komnaty swoich zamków zdobią, a wyrabiają je sermadże, czyli hafciarze, sprawniejsi do tego od naszych lwowskich, a w końcu i ów sławny na cały świat olej woniejący bywa w Ruszczuku na składzie, który Bułgarowie z kwiecia różanego wyciskają, jakoby nasz olej ze lnu, bo w tej krainie są całe okolice, które z tych pól różanych żyją, jako my z łanów zbożowych. Ale gdyby nas nawet handle nie były zatrzymały, to i tak dalej jechać byśmy zaraz nie mogli, bo kilka koni nam ochromiało, a co większa, najlepszy nasz furman, który samego pana karawan—baszę wiózł i nad innymi furmany nadzór miał, na gorączkę bardzo zachorzał. Stanęliśmy tedy w gospodzie jednej dużej, czyli w hanie, bo tak w Turczech gospody zowią, a pan Harbarasz już z dawna znany był gospodnikowi, bo do niego przedtem zajeżdżał. Chadzaliśmy sobie do miasta i razem, i z osobna; nikt nam nie bronił i nic nam Turcy nie powiadali; czasem tylko jaki okrutny brodacz w takim dużym zawoju na łbie, jakby mendel zboża, z ukosa groźnie spojrzał i coś gniewnie mruknął, ale nie kazał nam zważać na to pan Harbarasz, «bo — powiada — w każdym Turku diabeł siedzi, to rzecz pewna jest, ale ten diabeł z częsta drzemie i dopóki go nie zbudzisz, to ci nic nie zrobi, a naród turecki z natury gnuśny jest i dla tej tylko gnuśności często nieszkodliwy, bo kiedyby cię Turek zabić mógł, z łoża nie wstając, pewno by cię zabił, ale po staremu wstać mu się nie chce». Chadzałem sobie tedy za pozwoleniem pana karawan—baszy po mieście, jakby po Lwowie, dziwując się wszystkiemu, aż raz zaszedłem pod sam zamek. Stały tu na wale szerokim ogromne armaty, snadź świeżo skądeś przywiezione, bo od niektórych dopiero bawoły odprzęgano, a nieco z dala pokładli się na ziemię puszkarze, czyli topczowie, bo tak ich po turecku mianują, to drzemiąc, to w niebo patrząc, a takie odpoczywanie to się u nich kef zowie. Kiedy się tak przypatruję, obaczę naraz, że koło jednej armaty stoi człowiek jakiś bardzo nędzny, grubym łańcuchem do niej za jedną nogę przykuty. Chłop setny, nie wysoki, a za to barczysty, ale bardzo znędzniały, z dużą czarną, ale już siwiejącą brodą, z twarzą wychudzoną i z zapadłymi oczyma, z których głód i smutek żałośnie wyglądały. Prawie że nagi był, bo miał na sobie ubranie z zgrzebnego płótna, całe w szmatach i dziurach, że wszędy ciało wyglądało. Z litością w sercu spoglądnę na niego, . a on obejrzawszy się dokoła, a osobliwie w stronę, gdzie owi topczowie w trawie się rozłożyli, zaczyna się żegnać krzyżem świętym po trzykroć, jak to ludzie greckiej wiary i u nas zwykli. Snadź chciał biedaczek dać mi znak, że chrześcijanin, ja też bliżej postąpię, a on siadłszy na ziemię, bo dotychczas stał był, odwrócił się niby ode mnie w przeciwną stronę i mówi powoli, głosem przytłumionym, ale wyraźnie po rusku: — Duszo chrześcijańska, litościwy człeku, czy ty mnie słyszysz i rozumiesz? — Słyszę i rozumię — rzekę na to z cicha, ale tak, aby mnie mógł zasłyszeć. — Sława Bogu, żeś ty nie Niemiec, bom ciebie za takiego miał — mówi ów więzień na łańcuchu, bo snadź tak mu się po moim ubraniu zdawało. — Nie patrz w moją stronę, ale ku miastu, na meczet patrz. A był niedaleko meczet, to jest bożnica turecka z wieżą i półksiężycem złocistym na szczycie. Tedy ja na ten półksiężyc niby patrzę, a uszu pilnie nadstawiam. — Duszo chrześcijańska, użal się mnie duszy chrześcijańskiej! Na światoho Spasa i Bohorodyciu proszę ciebie, podaj mi pilnik; w chlebie mi go podaj; tam widzisz niedaleko piekarz, kup dwa bochenki chleba, jeden niby dla siebie, a drugi dla mnie. Rozkrój ten chleb jeden, ukryj w nim pilnik i podaj mi, a nie bój się, bo nam jałmużnę wolno dawać, byle nie w pieniądzach, bo je te psy zaraz odbiorą. Gdybym nawet nie miał był ojca straconego gdzieś między Turkami, byłbym temu jeńcowi nieszczęsnemu uczynił, o co prosił, choćby to nie całkiem bezpieczne być miało, a cóż dopiero, kiedym pomyślał, że co wiedzieć, czy i mój biedny ojciec nie w takiej samej nędzy teraz żywot trawi a do Boga o wyzwolenie żałośnie wzdycha? Idę tedy na bezestan, czyli bazar, to jest na ono miejsce, gdzie same kramy są z rozmaitymi towarami, i zaraz obaczę Cygana kowala, co siedzi na ziemi, a przed nim na sprzedaż młotki, obcęgi, piłki, pilniki, gwoździe i inny towar kowalski. Wybrałem pilnik, jaki mi się wydał najlepszy, nie targując się cale, bo o rzecz ważniejszą szło aniżeli o jeden lub dwa aspry, o które mnie Cygan oszukał; kupiłem dwa bochenki chleba, a wstąpiwszy w zatyłek jednego domu, gdzie nikt na mnie nie patrzał, rozkroiłem jeden chleb na dwoje, ukryłem w nim pilnik, a nadto jeszcze i jeden złoty cekin, co tyle jak dobry dukat znaczy. Te dwa chleby wziąwszy, sam zaczynam mój bochenek łamać i niby smaczno jeść, i tak jedząc podchodzę znowu pod armaty, a ów jeniec niby mnie po raz pierwszy obaczywszy, zrywa się z ziemi i choć topczowie w naszą stronę patrzą, pocznie jak żebrak rękę wyciągać, a głowę trząść i do chleba mego się modlić. Tedy ja niby chwilkę się waham, a potem ów drugi chleb z pilnikiem i dukatem mu podaję, a on chwyta go chciwie i zaraz jak pies zgłodniały kąsać go pocznie, dobrze dzierżąc obu rękami, aby się nie rozpadł. Widzieli to topczowie i jeden na mnie coś krzyknął i ręką machnął, abym precz sobie poszedł, ale chleb temu więźniowi zostawiono. Kilka dni bawiliśmy w tym Ruszczuku i już panowie kupcy pokończyli swoje sprawy i jechać dalej czas było, a tymczasem furman pana Harbarasza nie tylko nie wyzdrowiał, ale jeszcze ciężej zachorował i tak mu się źle zrobiło, że błagać począł, aby mu koniecznie księdza katolickiego sprowadzić, bo czuje, że umierać będzie. Kłopot był o to niemały, bo gdzie tu znaleźć w Ruszczuku księdza katolika; same tu tylko popy, a raczej mnichy schizmatyki, których tu kaługerami zowią; sprośne chłopy brodate, prostaki nieuczone, że ich i własny naród niejako w pogardzie ma. Ale powiada nasz handżi, to jest gospodnik, który Grek był, jako słyszał, że u jednego Włocha, co był zarazem i kupcem, i baszyńskim lekarzem, stanął ksiądz jakiś katolik, który z Jędropola do Polski jedzie. Posłał mnie tedy pan Harbarasz z jednym miejscowym Bułgarzynem do onego Włocha, abym się dowiedział, czy prawda, a jeśli tak, żebym onego księdza do chorego uprosił. Pokazano mi do tego księdza, patrzę, a to jakiś brodacz na pół z turecka, na pół z bułgarska ubrany, z marafetem, to jest zawojem, na głowie, człek, jako mi się zdało, cale świecki i do księdza ani podobny. Bułgarzyn, co ze mną przyszedł, mówi do niego, a on po bułgarsku także odpowiada i zaraz nam skórzaną sakwę podaje, aby nieść za nim do gospody. Tam przyszedł, dobył z sakwy komeżki i stuły i zaraz do chorego poszedł. Jam się mocno dziwował wyglądaniu tego księdza, aż pan Harbarasz powiedział, że nasi księża, kiedy do Turek jadą, brody jako najdłuższe zapuszczać muszą i stroju kapłańskiego zaniechać, bo inaczej by żaden z nich niczego nie sprawił, ano i zdrów się nie ostał nie tylko dla onej złości pogańskiej, ale i dla nieżyczliwości samych popów i kaługerów tutejszych, którzy nasz święty Kościół katolicki w nienawiści sobie mają. Kiedy ów ksiądz wrócił od chorego, pocznie z nami po polsku rozmawiać i powiada, że do Lwowa z Jędropola powraca. Tedy ja całuję mu rękę i pytam, czyli w Jędropolu nie zna księdza karmelity Benignusa i czyby mi wskazać nie raczył, jako tam odszukać go będzie można? — A tom ja jest ksiądz Benignus — rzecze na to — a co za sprawę masz do mnie? Ucieszyłem się bardzo tym szczęśliwym spotkaniem i daję mu list od pana Heliasza. On list przeczytał uważnie i — pyta: — A jakże się twój ojciec nazywa, który ma być w niewoli turskiej, jako tu w liście stoi? — Marek Bystry. — Bystry, Bystry... — powtarza ksiądz Benignus — coś mi to nazwisko jakby już słyszane. Poczekaj, mam ja tu długi spis naszych, co tu więźniami u Turków są, i panów, i chłopów, i niewiast, i dzieci nieszczęśliwych, co ich Tatarowie pobrali; owo poszukać muszę. Wydobył książkę całą nazwiskami zapisaną i począł przepatrywać, a trzeba wiedzieć, że ten ksiądz Benignus żywot swój i zdrowie temu poświęcił, aby polskich jeńców z jasyru ratować, i posyłali go panowie z pieniędzmi na okup, a on pewniejszy był niż Ormianie, bo ci lubo—ć także wiele ludu z niewoli dobywali, tedy przecież nie z samej cnoty chrześcijańskiej to czynili, częściej zysku i zapłaty znacznej za swoje starania wymagając. Kiedy on tak w onej książce czytał, jam jakby na węglach żarzących stał, bom nadzieję całą w nim położył. — Bystry — ozwał się nareście ksiądz Benignus — jest Bystry, Marek Bystry! — Żyw tedy, żyw mój ojciec! — zawołałem z radością, ale zaraz wielkim płaczem wybuchnąłem. — Żyw był przed pół rokiem, kiedy go widziałem — rzecze ksiądz Benignus — ale czy jeszcze żyje, Bóg wiedzieć raczy. — A gdzie go widzieliście, ojcze dobrodzieju, i co robi? — Widziałem go w Warnie na sułtańskiej galerze; do wiosła go sprzedali. Prosił mnie, aby żonie jego dać znać o nim w Podborzu, w ekonomii samborskiej — mówi ksiądz Benignus, czytając z tej książki — i aby jej zlecić, żeby przeze mnie albo przez Ormiany lwowskie wykupiła go z niewoli. Ma na to sołtystwo sprzedać. Pięćset twardych talarów żąda za niego ten aga, pod którym wiosłuje. Kiedym go widział, galera, na której był, miała na Czarne Morze płynąć. Należy do tych galer wojennych, co pod Mezembrią przystań mają, kiedy z morza wrócą, i tam się o niego pytać trzeba. Oko proroka 12